KH2 LOST HEART P1
by killmepleaz666
Summary: just read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**lost heart p1****  
**Summaryriku, sora are fighting against xemnas but get interupted by kairi...

Scenery

A rectangular room of white marble with no ceiling . In each corner there is a statue of xemnas and on the 4 sides there are rather strange pictures of nobodies.

"MOVE!!NOW!!!" was all riku could hear before his leg was brutally slashed by Xemnas.  
"Shit.." riku hissed in pain. He came for riku again but this time riku knew about it. Millemetres before xemnas could lay a finger on riku , he had lept up onto xemnas' smooth, parralel back and planted his keyblade striat down his spine. Xemnas grinned. Was it a grin of anger?..? . Was this his first taste of emotion as a nobody. If so ,he seemed to like it.

Sora could only stare in awe. Seeing his best friend in his killing state. Pure anger raging deep inside his eyes. Eyes that could never lie. He thaught back to when they were on the opposite sides of the realms and remembered how strong he was. But right at this very moment he was stronger . Way stronger. It was almost as if he had a thirst for blood. Xemnas' blood.

sudden shock ran strait into sora's mind when he saw xemnas vanish beneath riku and returning a moment later with kairi held by her neck up in the air. "More human ."  
Those words made sora's chest tighten up. He felt more pain than he ever would have felt in battle. He could see her choking. He had hoped to never see her in pain but his hopes were crushed by this action Xemnas had made.  
"PUT KAIRI DOWN!!! SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!!!" his heart almost blowing up in frustration.  
"She has proven useful. Bow down to me and this girl will live."  
"Sora, forget.. about me, take this... bitch out." kairi managed in a muffled choke.  
"NO, i can't."Sora cried.

Riku however was recovering from his previous trip off of xemnas' back. He saw the three shouting at eachother in different tones. Each one unique. Then did he realise Kairi was there. How did she get here? WHY is she here? he gave up on the many questions streaming through his mind and began to run silently towards xemnas , just out of his eye-range. he planned to strike him a second time in the back but this time slightly higher.

"BOW DOWN AND I WILL SPARE HER LIFE AND YOURS!!!!"Xemnas shouted in his most demanding voice.  
"I WILL DIE BEFORE THAT HAPPENS."  
kair was slowly losing conciousness , lights were dimming, fading away. Getting darker and darker...

THUD!! That was the noise that came when riku's attack had been antisipated and deflected by Xemnas, and had ended in riku layed out cold on the marble floor. It was also the noise that woke kairi and made her last i while longer.  
"Stupid human."Xemnas mutterd under his breath.

That had distracted Xemnas enough for Sora to grab Kairi out of his arms and into his own. As sora leapt throught the air ,he looked strait into kairi's green sea eyes as she stared back at his. The few seconds they were in the air felt like hours for sora. he had never had a chance to look at her so lovingly in his life and he wasnt about to let it end so fast. He loved her beond belief and he knew she loved him back.

As they hit ground again , the moment ended only to be re-played in thier minds. "THIS HAS GONE ON LONG ENOUGH!!" Xemnas screamed.  
A scream that shook the souls of all three teens. Sora stood his ground ready to face in hand. He was ready .

"kairi, see to riku. I will take xemnas." All she could do was nodd. His voice was filled with so much power , she didnt dare to question it. As she stood to run to riku ,her lips had locked with anothers. Her eys widened with suprise to see sora's perfect face, slightly red around his cheeks, closer to hers than ever heart must have skipped 10 beats at the very least .She had waited so long for this moment and wasnt about to let it end so quickly. She deepened the kiss hoping he would return. He fates were sealed forever. Soon the kiss ended with interuption from Xemnas. They both stood to face xemnas.  
"Make sure he feels the pain" Kairi whispered into Sora's ear before she ran to Riku who was on the floor sveral meters away.  
"How a shame I DONT FEEL IT !!" on those last three words xemnas darted strait for sora both swords aiming at his chest . Sora just blantly dodged it with extreme ease. He came back again for another shot and missed again but this time Sora smashed his keyblade into the white blurs shoulder. Xemnas hit the floor and rolled several meters until he hit a saw that he had slashed the joint between his shoulder and neck. He threw his keyblad with presise aim strait for his weak spot.

please rate and comment  
:D


	2. Chapter 2

Lost Heart p2"You BASTARD" was all that came from Xemnas as the oblivion keyblade held him into the wall. Sora watched in shame. _how could one man create so much devestation and not regret though they are nobodies, doesnt mean they can't have feelings . Roxas and axel have feelings. __Hate. Sadness. theyre not good feelings but there feelings. poor, poor Xemnas._ Thaught Sora. He couldn't bear the fact that Xemnas didn't have any feelings of any kind.....WAIT. Sora thaught back to moments ago which felt like a lifetime ago after what had just happened. "Xemnas, what was going through your head when Riku hit you earlyier?Your face made me wonder."  
"I DONT KNOW BUT I LOVED IT !!!!" was all Sora got .  
"seemed happy . why?"  
"Being one step a head of your silver headed friend. You think i didn't know he was going to try and attack me the second time? His stance made it obvious"  
"So you KNEW kairi was going to interupt us?"  
"yess."  
Sora could only look down in sorrow for being so stupid. He should have known the organisation would be this devious to use thier enemies friends against them.  
"So if i didn't retrieve kairi from you , you had planned on killing her?"  
The keyblade was now partially covered in deep black and white blood .  
"yes . your move was a sneaky one."  
Sora couldn' t keep this conversation going . He hated every ounce of Xemnas .  
"what ? your upset?" Said Xemnas in a i-already-know-the-answer tone.  
"well...it was your own fau-- - -" he was cut off bye sora's second keyblad going strait through his other shut his eyes tight ,trying to ignore the wasn't possible not even for a nobody .  
"AAARRGGGHHHHH!!" Xemnas faded away but his blood still remained all over the shining marble on the wall. Both the keyblades vanished . Sora was in a tragic state . He knew that he had defeted xemnas and he SAW him fade away but something didn't feel right.

"Sora, Riku's ok." kairi shouted across the room . This made Sora smile and he ran towards them both with the most stupid grin on his face. His insides were warmed and soothed knowing that his best friend is safe but how is he going to explain about him and kairi?

He started to run faster as he saw riku was grimacing in pain. Sora was a few yards away from reaching his friend ,and soon to be girlfriend.

Suddenly he felt a gash appear on his lower ribs which took his feet from the ground and threw him into the the corner on the other side of the room smashing one of the replicate sculpture of xemnas into a million pieces breaking one of Sora's shoulder's and both his legs . Unfortunatley he was still conciuos and felt every bit of pain which made him cry. The sound was deafening and made kairi scream and riku just went out kold again , exhuasted from the strain of trying to stand.

Xemnas suddenly appeared in front of Sora .  
"Who wins now?"  
His shoulder were still bleeding but not as heavily . It looked as if Xemnas was barely able to stand , let alone fight . But now he didn't need to fight . Sora couldnt move with two broken legs. It just wasn't posible. blood was streaming down his face and there were random cuts everywere on his body due to the shards of the statue that had smashed all over him. His clothes were torn and tattered.

"Bast..ard...." was all xemnas heard before riku's keyblade came strait through his chest . Blood splattered over sora's face and body mixing with his own lost blood.  
"Damn....hum..ans.." he said in a struggle with death before he fell and faded away .This time he was dead. Sora looked back upto the keyblade bearer to expect riku there smiling down at him but instead he saw kairi there stood in shock of killing another person. Seconds later she fell into sora , hugging him . "Your gonna' be ok , Sora. I promise !"

tears ran down her face, dripping onto his torso into his cuts. Sora's facial muscles tightened due to the pain of kairi on him and the tears in his cuts.

"Kairi, look after Riku. Promise me that ." Sora said to Kairi as he took her face into his left hand . His hand was so cold on her face it made her shiver .  
"don't speak like that, were gonna go back to the island , just like it used to be." she moved towards sora and placed her lips upon his and he kissed back .Their lips softy pressing against each others. She kept kissing him but he stopped. she backed away from him to get a better view.

"DON'T DIE ON ME, SORA!! You can't die......you just....can't" Kairi cried aloud . She couldnt stand him dead . She didnt believe it. She didn't WAN't to believe it.....

"i'm ...sorry....kairi.....i.....love you..."

The end

hope you enjoy readin it as much as i enjoyed typin it.

PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW  
THIS IS MA FIRST :D well.....2nd :S


End file.
